Cursed
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: She was supposed to be alone, to never have anyone to love her. Will her destiny change? She was just a baby, she didn't know, how could she know? Why doesn't anyone understand? Rated M for future chapters.


I was reading a story about a wolf that had two mothers, one being his birth mother and the other being the one who raised him, I only got through the first book and I am now beginning the second one. I am planning to make this longer and hopefully get through another chapter soon. So enjoy, thank you!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, nor the other content I may end up including in my story. Read the book:Wolves of the Beyond, to understand what will be going on.

.

Before even the first twinge in her belly, she knew she had to get away to find a place to birth her child. She had been traveling around small towns for months not daring to enter the cities, and she could sense that her time was nearly upon her. So far she had seen nothing that would keep her and her child hidden away. If it happened that the ANBU force found her she would have to hide her child and only tell one trustworthy person of it. Which was why she had Uchiha Mikoto traveling with her, in a fierce attempt to keep the pregnant woman safe she had gone with Aya kepping in touch with her family by handwritten messages from her husband about their own children. Mikoto, Aya's best friend, was willing to help her in a heartbeat, as they traveled the country Aya and Mikoto came across few problems that would cause harm to the baby hidden inside of Aya's womb. Now, standing in front of a small apartment complex, with few neighbors and cold weather, which would throw off the track dogs with the constant snow storm, Aya was hoping that this one would work.

"Mikoto please, if I end up taken away by ANBU put my baby in an adoption center and let them know nothing of his background. He was on the streets near the outskirts, you didn't have enough space in your home so you brought him there. I don't want him to put your family in danger." Aya explained, feeling a kick in her womb.

"Aya don't speak that way, please. I don't know what I would do if you were taken away." Mikoto had tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Her usual happy face was replaced with a frown at her friend's words.

They walked into the small cottage and looked around. Aya pointed out a small vent in the upstairs bedroom. "Be will he where is this." Aya spoke backwards, in hopes of confusing whoever could be listening.

"Here be will I day a times two." Mikoto replied backwards, in hopes that she eventually wouldn't have to worry about having bloodshed anywhere near the child.

.

Screaming pierced the air in a small hospital. Mikoto was at Aya's side, Aya squeezing Mikoto's as though it were her life line.

"Just one more push miss." The doctor said, at her feet.

"I'm pushing!" Aya retorted loudly. Mikoto muttered motivational words to the pinkette, trying to soothe her.

The screaming stopped abruptly and a high pitched wail filled the room. "Congratulations it's a..." There was a deep intake of air."It's a monster, a cursed child!" The doctor almost dropped the newborn, which was quickly taken by Mikoto, and escaped the room. They had assumed the gender of the baby, which turned out to be female instead of male as they had assumed.

"Aya, she's beautiful." Mikoto whispered. She turned to look at the pink haired woman, her heartbeat quickening slightly. The pinkette had her eyes closed peacefully, but her chest wasn't expanding. Mikoto rushed over and tried to feel for the smallest hint of a pulse. Feeling none she doubled over, holding the baby in her arms, trying to hush the girl. There were loud screams coming from down the hall.

"Hush now darling. Everything's going to be-" "Okay? Well that's too bad. I didn't want you to have your hopes up." Mikoto's breathing hitched.

"Danzo...Why are you here?" "To grab a pest and get rid of a threat. Guess which one you are." Danzo replied in a smug voice. "Men take her away, and throw the cursed one out of the window, she'll die a slow painful death." Mikoto didn't want to make her days of torture worsen by saying that a baby's nerve endings weren't completely open so it wouldn't feel the cold so much. But she also knew that babies that were cursed developed needed nerves and sight earlier than usual, but not this early. Two men walked into the room splotches of darkness on their clothes, no doubt from the blood of the innocent people in the hospital. Mikoto started shouting the minute a hand touched her.

She backed up against a wall, shouting colorful words at the men dressed with blood splattered masks. One of them nodded to the other and a white cloth was brought out. The baby was swiftly taken from one of them, the other placing the rag over her mouth. Mikoto's world went dark, watching the baby she had been protecting dropped out of a now opened window. _Please, God, save her._

.

The baby wasn't very sure about what happened, but she did feel a shiver run up and down her spine at hearing a buzzing sound from the room she was dropped out of. She whined loudly, catching the attention of an innocent bystander. The bystander, Tsunade, had previously been grieving over her husband's, Dan, and her newborn child's death and was wishing death upon herself. Hearing a cry catch into the wind and into her ears, had stopped her grieving for a moment. She walked over and looked around quickly. She opened the bundle of blankets and her hazelnut brown eyes widened.

"A baby..." She whispered. The wailes grew died down slightly. A single innocent emerald eye stared up at the blonde woman, the other being closed. Tsunade picked up the baby and rocked her gently.

"Hey...Where's your mother?" Tsunade asked, not expecting much of an answer. She got a gurgle and a sharp cry in return, signaling the baby's hunger. Tsunade allowed a soft smile to crack, silencing the baby. Tsunade looked around quickly and cradled the baby for a bit longer.

"I guess I can keep you until a missing child poster comes on the board. How does that sound?" Tsunade felt like she was given a gift from Heaven. She received another gurgle of hunger and Tsunade chuckled softly. Tsunade began to go on her way to her apartment.

.

Arriving she immediately got to work. She grabbed more blankets, wrapping the baby in them. She grabbed her bib, originally meant for her first born, and a few toys for later on. The baby watched her scurry around throughout the process, with one eye still closed. Eventually Tsunade ended up standing in front of the girl, grinning happily. Sitting down she unwrapped the baby and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. Immediately the baby latched onto the nipple, sucking the warm milk , happy her milk was of some use now, had her hand under the baby's butt and her other hand on the girl's head, stroking the soft pink petal hair.

"Sakura..." It was very original, but matched with the petal haired girl perfectly. "You hear that... You're Sakura Senju now. Sakura, I'm Tsunade Senju. I'm your mother." Sakura paid her no attention feeling tired. Closing her emerald orb, she dozed off into a light sleep.

.

When Sakura awoke she was in a crib, and Tsunade was in a chair, sleeping soundlessly. Sakura rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Tsunade with her emerald eye. Blinking, she gurgled softly, attempting to wake Tsunade. Tsunade was suddenly up and over at the crib, picking her up.

"Hey, good moning." Tsunade said groggily. Sakura gurgled, fisting her tiny hand in Tsunade's sleeve, in hunger. Tsunade sat down on the rocking chair and opened her shirt, falling asleep as Sakura latched on her nipple. Tsunade didn't notice the unwavering emerald gaze watching her as she slept. Sakura stopped nursing and pressed her ear on top of Tsunade's breast, and listened to the loud sound of her heartbeat, soothed by the drumming song playing in Tsunade's chest. Sakura closed her eye and fell back into a dark oblivion.

.

Two weeks passed, and even as Sakura nursed constantly she wasn't growing all that much, and that worried Tsunade greatly. Another thing worrying Tsunade was that Sakura never opened her right eye, ever, not when she was nursing, playing, or watching the flashing colors on the television. Well the fact that Sakura never opened her right eye when nursing wasn't so much of a surprise since Sakura never looked at Tsunade when she nursed, or so she thought.

Now Tsunade held Sakura close to her face, while Sakura was staring curiously, yanking on Tsunade's bangs. Tsunade chuckled and nipped Sakura's little button nose, making Sakura scrunch up her face and giggle, craning her neck to nibble on Tsunade's upturned nose.

"You like that, you silly little girl? " Sakura nuzzled Tsunade's cheek, giggling all the while. Tsunade repeated the previous action, getting a squeal of delight from Sakura. Tsunade felt tears coming in her eyes. Since the girl had first arrived at her home she hardly got amused by anything, now that it was something so simple it was so amazing. Tsunade took it Sakura liked simple and decided they would play little simple games as she grew older.

Tsunade heard a gurgle and unbuttoned her shirt, letting Sakura latch onto the nipple. For the first time since her arrival, Sakura looked into Tsunade's eyes with her open one and didn't break eye contact the entire time. Tsunade felt a deep surge of warmth erupt from inside her, and Tsunade cradled the baby closer to her breast. Allowing tears to slip from her eyes and land on the petal haired baby's cheeks. Nothing could tear Tsunade from this moment, for this would be planted in her memory for the many years until her death, and would be shared with her first born and her husband, who were up where they belonged, dancing with the angels. Then maybe, when Sakura grew up she would look back, reminisce, and watch the stars, where Tsunade, Dan, and her first born would be.

.

Eight months passed and Tsunade was somewhat proud of Sakura's quick growing speed. She looked not a day older than her eight months of living, but she was walking and running around as normal as a baby at about seventeen months could, though still a little wobbly. Even as the months went by, Sakura made absolutely no effort to open her right eye. Sakura was taken outside very often, even as the civilians whispered about them, mostly about Tsunade's only child having been declared a stillborn. Sakura loved looking at the blue in the sky, also watching the fluffy clouds flow happily with the breeze, being content with the dark Sakura also loved looking at the stars in the sky at night, much to Tsunade's relief.

"Sakura say Tsu-na-de." "Sakura loves Mama." Tsunade blinked rapidly. "Did you just..." "I did!" Sakura shouted, rolling onto her back. Tsunade burst into a fit of laughter, Sakura tagging along for no reason. As the laughing and giggling died down Sakura had rolled onto her stomach, and pushed herself onto her feet, taking tentative steps toward the kitchen, staring at the darkness outside of the window. Tsunade followed in curiosity.

"What's up Saku?" Tsunade asked. "Eyes..." Sakura mumbled something incoherent after that. Tsunade scooped the pinkette in her arms, "What about 'em?" "They watch." Sakura had been looking at the kitchen window as she said this.

"Of course they do. Why don't you open your right eye for me?" Tsunade suggested. Sakura shook her head. "Right eye...bad..." Sakura mumbled some phrases, furrowing her pink eyebrows in frustration.

.

Tsunade wasn't very well sure what Sakura was trying to hide from her, but she knew it had to be something big since the right eye never opened for a full year. She had a clue, that maybe Sakura was half blind, but that only explained why she said her right eye was bad. At this point she would've at least cracked the other eye.

Tsunade gagged slightly as she changed Sakura's diaper, the baby scrunching up her own nose at the smell she made. Tsunade changed Sakura as fast as she could, Sakura whimpering at the rough handling of her soft skin. Tsunade was soon out of the room and down the hall.

"I forgot the baby!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura giggled at the rushed face of her mother, having realized she had been left behind she held her arms up expectantly. Tsunade picked her up and went back down the hall and into the living room. Placing Sakura down on the carpet, slowly following in suit.

"I feel like an old lady...hehe ain't that silly?" Tsuande chuckled at her mistake, for she was only twenty eight(1). Sakura gurgled, but not in hunger, it was something between an actual laugh and a giggle. Tsunade raised a brow and threw her head back in laughter. Sakura seemed to relax her muscles after having been tense since she had been put on the floor. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura was beginning to feel a deeper connection with this woman.

.

Tsunade gasped, staring at the now opened eye of the three year old girl. Her right eye had opened after a while, Sakura had felt like she needed to show her love for Tsunade, why not give her Sakura's greatest secret? Her right eye was a clear green with specks of orange shaped raindrops in different areas of her eyes, indicating her curse, she had the power to enhance or weaken one's abilities, also known as augmentation, animal mimicry, the ability to copy an animal's ability, and telepathy, the ability to speak through one's mind.

"Mama, I have been waiting for a while to speak with you." Sakura said in Tsunade's mind. Tsunade froze.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I had to be able to trust you, and you me. If the time wasn't right I would have been most likely been turned into the ANBU." "ANBU?" Tsunade was confused. "The doctor had seen my eye, he immediately thought to call ANBU. My abilities have to be bad if they fear my existence." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. Tsunade was taking her to the kitchen. Setting the young girl on the table, Tsunade grabbed the first aid kit, taking out the eye patches at the bottom of the kit, for Tsunade never had a use for them.

"I'm going to cover your eye so nobody can figure out your abilities. Let it be known that I will protect you at all costs." Sakura felt a surge of warmth at being accepted by the woman, Sakura could now say, she loved the most. Sakura cracked a small grin, closing her eye as the eyepatch was placed over it. Tsunade smiled and caressed the young girl's cheek. The two felt happiness course through their minds, Sakura grinned wider and threw her arms around Tsunade's neck. Tsunade wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and the two began laughing at the unfortunate events that they knew would come due to the pinkette's so-called 'curse'. They didn't care about that so much, because whatever happened, they would go through it together.


End file.
